New Family Member
by Mrs. Hotchner-Wolfe
Summary: This is my first ever story so enjoy. P.S. I am really bad at titles...
1. Happy Family

**Happy Family**

Ryan Wolfe loved his niece, his nephews and his sister. What he didn't love, however, was that every month or so, Ryan's twenty-six year old sister Kate had different man in her life. The one he was going to meet tomorrow would be no different. He understood, though, it's hard to raise three kids on your own and try to keep a brilliant job.

It wasn't too hard on his five year old twin nephews, Sam and Cole, They are too young to understand what happened. All they knew was that their father wasn't around anymore.

Ryan's fourteen year old niece, Lauren, however, was different. It was still hard on her,. She was only 5 when her father lashed out and hit her mother and Ryan intervened and the memory still plays in her head.

Lauren's father wasn't the same as the twins. Her mother thinks that's why she and Ryan get on so well and are so close. Closer than close. They were best friends for life.

Lauren was used to her mother's frequent relationships. She and Ryan started placing bets recently on whether or not they would last more than two months.

Ryan pulled into the driveway and heard Sam and Cole arguing from the pool as he got out of the car. He smiled to himself but his smile grew bigger when he saw the back of Lauren. She was sitting on the lowest branch of a tree leaning against the trunk, ear plugs in ears, book in lap. She always reminds him of himself when he was her age. Everyone said the look alike. Both had soft, brown hair, brown eyes and a great complexion. They both had the same personality, same taste in music, books, sports, both had OCD or Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and both loved science. Lauren even wanted to be a CSI when she grew up.

When Ryan reached the tree, he could hear her music playing. She hadn't noticed him, so when he grabbed her ankle and pulled, she nearly fell off the tree and gave out a little yelp. Ryan got into such a fit of laughing he had to lean against the tree, tears pouring down his face already. It never failed.

"_Ryan_" she said, whining. When he could stand on his own two feet on his own, Ryan walked to face her, wiping tears from his face. "That's not funny" she continued, trying to kick him and finally getting him on the arm.

"Oh god, you've got to be kidding, right?? That was the best thing I've seen all day," Ryan replied Lauren dumped her things on the ground narrowly missing Ryan's Head, Then jumped down herself, land on Ryan, causing them both to fall to the ground.

When they got up she said a quick hi and gave him a big, bright smile and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hi," he said back. He picked up her things, put an arm around her shoulder and lead her into the house, down the hall to the kitchen and placed her things on the counter. "So... How was school?"

She hesitated and then said, "Fine. Do you want a drink?"

He nodded. He sat on the stool at the end of the counter but was soon ambushed by the twins, who were soaking wet. He said hi to them both and gave them a quick kiss on the heads.

"Here you go," Lauren said, giving him and iced tea before turning to the twins and saying, "Go dry off. You're soaking uncle Ryan."

"We have towels," Cole, the youngest, said.

"Yeah," said Sam, "and we want to stay with Ryan."

"Yeah... wait what???" Cole looked at his twin brother, confused. Ryan looked at Lauren and pretended to be hurt, while Lauren, while Lauren took a sip of tea to hide her amusement.

"Yeah-ah," Sam looked at his twin, "Besides we want to go back out."

"I thought you really wanted to spend some time with me," Ryan said.

"Well you left your swimming trunks here from last time," Lauren said. Ryan laughed and got up.

"Fine you guys win, alright?" Ryan asked getting his trunks from the washing machine. He went to the pool house to get changed, while Lauren went to get her swimsuit and the boys went back outside.

When Lauren was ready, she got herself a drink and went out to her uncle and brothers and sat down beside the pool, placing her drink on the table. When she turned around again, Ryan was looking at her stomach. She looked down and realised she had forgotten to take out her belly-button ring. Ryan looked at her, waiting for her to explain.

"Look, I got it done a few weeks ago," she caved. "He was a professional. Just don't tell mom, please?"

He swam over to her. "Alright! But she will find out sooner or later..." and with that he grabbed her ankle again and pulled her down, causing a big splash. Lauren pushed his head under the water and swam away. The boys started splashing each other and then got four soft balls each and fired them at Lauren and Ryan. They were hit by the first five but caught the last three and returned fire.

"Hey guys, I'm home," Kate Wolfe said cheerfully and loudly so to be heard over the splashing and laughter "And I have someone I really want you four to meet."

And with that she stood aside, revealing a man about forty-five, light, ginger hair and dark sunglasses


	2. A New Boyfriend

**New Boyfriend**

Ryan froze string at the man. The man froze staring at Ryan. Lauren, standing behind Ryan, fumbled to get her belly-button ring safely off. The boys scrambled out of the pool and walked cautiously to their mother and the stranger and gave them a kiss, careful not to wet her dress. Lauren got out of the pool near the diving board and placed her belly-button ring there and to her mother to give her a kiss. Ryan and the Stranger stayed frozen in their places.

"Guys," she said smiling happily, " this is Horatio Caine."

At the sound of his name, Horatio snapped back to reality and extended his hand to the eldest. "You most be Lauren. I've heard so much about you."

Lauren took his hand. " I've heard so much about you, too." She looked at her uncle, who was still looking at Horatio

"This is Cole," she said, pointing to the boy with longish hair, the same style hair Ryan had when he first met Horatio, "and Sam." This time pointing to the boy who supported Ryan's short style. Horatio noticed how alike the three kids looked liked Ryan and was shocked.

Kate noticed Ryan still hadn't moved either his position or his gaze nor had he been introduced. "This is my brother, Ryan," she volunteered and shot him an angry look. Ryan snapped back, also after having heard his name called. He looked from his boss to his baby sister, back to his boss. He realised this was her "latest man", took a step back and tripped. He went under water. The children laughed while Kate looked mortified. Ryan re-surfaced almost immediately and wiped water out of his eyes.

"Ya know what," he said, laughing and shaking his head as he headed for the stairs leading out of the pool, "I'm gonna go dry off and, a, get dressed and I'll see you guys inside."

"OK, guys. Let's go inside," she said then turned to face Ryan and mouthed, _What is wrong with you_, to him tapping her head. Ryan answered, mouthing, _He's my boss_, but Kate had already turned around before he could finish so he headed to the pool house.

Minutes later, Ryan re-entered the house, hair still wet, but wearing the same clothes he had when he came by earlier and stopped before entering the living room. He had heard the voices, the laughter and the ughhhhhhs

he knew so well from when he would tell them disgusting stories from the scenes. He smiled to himself , but later shook his head, reminding himself who was in there telling his nephews, niece and sister all those stories.

Ryan braced himself and then entered the living room. Kate looked at him. Her smile dropped. "There you are. I need you to help me with the drinks," she said coldly as she got up. She grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled him into the kitchen. "What the _hell_ is your problem?" she asked quietly, fixing drinks.

Ryan realised she wouldn't understand how hard this will be for him at the lab, so he made up his mind to lie. "Nothing. I was just shocked when I saw you with your new guy. The truth is.." he paused, thinking of the irony, "I wanted to talk to him, alone, man to man, tomorrow night, about treating you and the kids right."

"There's no need, Ry. Horatio's a good man. He's a lieutenant. He'll take of us. You have no right ruining this for me."

Ryan laughed. "Me?? Ruining this for you?? Please. You'll ruin this for yourself and you know it!! At least I was lookin' out for your kids, a job you should be doing all on your own." Kate looked at Ryan, upset and angry. _That was a bad idea... A REALLY REALLY bad idea! _"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for and not my place to say." Ryan looked down at the floor, then at his sister, smiling. " I should go." He stepped forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He walked to the counter, picked up his keys and left. _Great not only am I a liar, I'm also scared of my boss dating my sister. Life just couldn't get better. _Kate brought the tray of drinks into the living room and told everyone that Ryan had to go because he forgot some paperwork. Horatio looked a bit guilty but smiled when the kids started asking him questions again.

When Ryan woke up the next day, all he could think about was calling in sick. He went on his side, propped up by his arm, and looked at the clock, it was half seven and his shift started at nine. He had gone to a club not far from his apartment, after he left his sister's and had danced kinda raunchily with a few friends. When he thought about his night all he could remember was ordering a drink and flirting with the barmaid on duty, Brooke. Then three of his male-friends and two of his female-friends came in and they got a seat together. Then he could only remember his hour of dancing and drinking with his friends. When Brooke got off duty, though, that was when the real fun began. after a few more drinks, his friends left and he hit the dance floor with Brooke. Really sexy, music came on and he started moving his hand down her leg until he felt her skin, a little bit more, then up, until he got to the top of her underwear... then stopped. She grabbed him by the hand and took him back to his. He remembered them kissing passionately, leading her into the bed room, clothes falling everywhere. They fell on the bed, fully naked and she went down, down, down... Ryan smiled just thinking. Ryan fell back on his back and felt around. But all he felt were sheets. No skin, no hair, no facial features. He forced himself up and looked around. He didn't see the woman he was with last night but found a not on the bedside table. _R-_

_Had a great time last night. Call me anytime if you want some more fun._

_B ; D_

He saw a phone number, reached for his phone and stored it in it. He decided to get up, and have a quick shower. He got out, put the kettle on and went to get his suit for that day. He grabbed clean jeans from the neatly folded pile on the chair next to the door, a white t-shirt from his chest of drawers. He saw the time and quickly poured the coffee into a take-away cup he had kept. He took a chocolate chip muffin from the plate in the middle of the counter, and grabbed a black leather jacket from the couch and was about to walk out the front door when he put his items down and raced back into his room. He came back out with his iPod, grabbed his keys from his desk and his breakfast from the counter and left.

On the way to work he listened to his iPod, singing all the songs that came on. He reached the lab and parked in his usual place at the same time that Natalia Boa Vista and Tyler Jensen pulled in on either side of him. They exchanged "hi"s to each other and entered the lab.

As they hopped into the elevator together Tyler said, "Wolfe, man, you know the thing that you find in a dump."

"Yeah," Ryan said, a bit confused.

"Yeah, well... your it." Tyler smiled sweetly at him

Natalia laughed. " What he means to say in that mean, mean way is that you look like crap."

Ryan looked at his reflection. " I think I liked Tyler's way better." He ran his fingers through his hair and took a sip of coffee.

The elevator door dinged and Tyler headed for A/V while Ryan and Natalia headed for the break room where they found Alexx standing near the coffee pot and Delko, Speed and Calleigh already stuck into paperwork. They looked at the two when they walked in.

"Whoa, Wolfe, you look like hell," Delko exclaimed.

Natalia and Ryan walked over to the coffee pot. "Yeah, well...I-a," Ryan chuckled, " I had a late night last night," he said mischievously, know Delko would understand.

He understood alright, they all did. All heads turned to Ryan and Natalia, eyes widening, as they both reached for the coffee pot, bumped hands and apologized. they turned around at the same time and noticed everyone staring.

"What??" Ryan asked confused. The _his _eyes widened. " Oh no, no, no, no. I don't mean.. I mean, I do mean just not..."

Natalia smiled and looked at him and he took a step back. "What?" she asked, then her eyes widened, and she burst out laughing, holding the counter edge for support. " No offence Ryan but..." She couldn't finish.

Everyone started laughing and Ryan said, " Just so you know, i was with a very ho girl last nigh."

"Yeah, Wolfe. Spare us the details," Delko asked.

For about five minutes, Ryan forgot all about why he was dreading coming to work today, while he laughed and horsed around with his co-workers, his friends, but remembered when Calleigh shushed the laughing. Ryan looked through the glass wall and remember the events of the previous day and busied himself, much to the others surprise.

They were all staring at Ryan, who was busily writing and rummaging, when Horatio opened the door. " Mister Wolfe," he said politely, " a moment please?"

Ryan closed his eyes and sighed. He obediently followed his boss out into the hall. _This does not, I repeat, __**does not **__look good for me!!! _


	3. A Quick Warning

**A Quick Warning **

Horatio led Ryan down the hall, past a few labs. Ryan knew everyone would think he did something wrong, but he didn't want to tell them that H was dating his sister. Horatio led Ryan into his office, took a seat behind the desk, did something with his computer and looked at Ryan, who was still standing.

"Mister Wolfe, have a seat," Horatio said calmly.

"I prefer to stand," Ryan replied. He was looking down at his folded arms

"As you like. Ryan..." This was the first time Horatio called him by his first name and it got his attention. His head shot up, looking at Horatio. " There's no need to be worried. I only called you in here so we could have a chat. Ryan, I want to talk to you as a man. Not a cop, not a CSI, not even a friend..." _He considers me a friend. _Ryan took a seat "...but as a man. Which is why I think you should start."

"Start what?"

" Well, yesterday you weren't exactly thrilled when you saw me with your sister..."

"Oh that. H, it's forgotten. Ok, well, then, good talk, H, I'll-a-" He got up and Horatio looked at him. He lowered himself back down. "Or we can talk, you know, talking's good, it's ah..."

"Ryan," Horatio dismissed, "I understand you have worries. I just want to set them right."

" A'ight. Horatio, she's young, she's a kid, she has kids, three of them, actually. There terrific kids, I won't lie about that but Horatio she'll dump you. She always does. After two months you'll be another name in the back of her head. Her kids have been through enough. So has she. And neither of you don't deserve to get hurt."

"We've been dating for two and a half months now." Ryan's reaction wasn't exactly what he had expected. His face lit up, he practically jumped out of his seat and said, "Excellent," really loudly. Horatio tried hard not to laugh and said, " Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing it's just that Lauren and I made a bet and I won, and now she owes me Twenty bucks, so..."

" O...k. Ryan I have no intention of hurting your sister. Or niece. Or nephews. And if I do, somehow, I promise you, you can beat the living crap out of me." They both smiled and started to get up

Horatio, I promise you," Ryan began as they shook hands, " I will do a lot more then beat the crap out of you." He smiled and they both headed back to the break-room.


	4. Hard Questions With Simple Answers

**Hard Questions with Simple Answers**

Ryan Wolfe was lying on his couch on night watching some romantic movie. There were two glasses of wine and the lights were dimly lit. He knew he had his arm around someone but, he wasn't sure. He knew who it was, or maybe it was just wishful thinking. The movie ended and the lovers theme came on. Ryan felt the hand that had previously been resting on his chest reach up to his cheek and pull him close. He closed his eyes and let her pull him closer and closer until their noses were touching and the...

Ryan jumped up from his pillow with sweat pouring down his face. It was the good kind of sweat you get from the best kind of dreams. He hadn't been able to get any sleep yesterday after Delko, Cal, Speed and Alexx had suggested he and Natalia had slept together. He wanted to tell someone...not wanted to. Needed to. But there was no one who would be awake at this time. He couldn't tell Kate because she would tell Horatio and it would just be weird at work. He couldn't tell Delko because he'd tell Calleigh, who'd tell Natalia. Alexx because she would feel obligated to tell Speed who was a no-go because Speed because he had a crush on Natalia. He had no choice but to tell someone who, not only will be cranky from being woken up, but also unable to help with his relationship problems.

"Hello," his niece said sounding tired.

"Hey. It's me," Ryan replied completely alert. " I have a problem but I don't know who I can tell. Lauren, I think I'm in love with someone from work. The only problem is so is one of my best friends."

"Ryan, you woke me up for that. I will kill you. You do know that don't you."

"Yeah look go back to bed. I'm actually feeling a lot better after that. Thanks Lauren." He hung up and finally got some sleep.

Ryan slept for weeks after that but had to force himself to concentrate when he was working with Natalia. One day, Horatio came in telling them that they had all been invited to a Christmas party for the mayor. The day before the party Ryan had alot of courage and walked up to Natalia.

Making sure no one was around he said, "Hey Nat. You goin' to the party tomorrow night."

"Yeah. Why? You?"

"Yeah... So you have a date??" He held his gaze on her and then blinked.

"Yeah. I've actually been seeing this guy for a few weeks now. It's nothing exclusive but I think it's time. What about you? Any special lady in your life?

"Yeah. Of course." he lied. "But she's out of town for a while and won't be able to come."

"Well... I'll see you there Ryan." She walked away and Ryan just looked at her longingly. He was completely spellbound by her. She passed Calleigh and Delko and stopped to talk. Delko broke away from the girls and made his way to Ryan.

Ryan hadn't noticed Delko and jumped when he said, " Do you have a thing for her?"

"What? No. Man, you're insane." Ryan walked to a desk and continued doing paperwork.

" Wolfe, I saw you staring after her. It's a'ight. I won't tell anyone."

Christmas Eve dawned. They had cracked the case early and Horatio gave them the rest of the day off to get ready for the party. Ryan stayed until everyone else was gone, walked over to the filing cabinet and pulled out a file. He wrote his name on it and started writing his report. He had been writing for ten minutes when he heard a door close behind him. He looked, saw Horatio, smiled and went straight back to work.

" What are you still doing here?" he asked politely. " Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party?"

" Not going," he said. " Decided to spend Christmas Eve doing paperwork. I'm still under scrutiny. And I really can't mess up this time."

" This isn't just about the job, is it? I've seen that look before. I had it every time I thought of Yelina with Stetler. Who is she?"

" Natalia," Ryan told him defeated.

" Ryan, you need to move on. Go to the party tonight, forget about Natalia. If you feel the same way in the morning, then you can tell everyone I was wrong." Ryan looked at Horatio and realized he was right.

Ryan Wolfe looked at the room full of people and realized he was the only one unhappy. The person who launched him into his misery even confirmed it.

" Hey you," that familiar beautiful voice said. He didn't even have to look up to know it was Natalia. "You look terrible." His face lit up when he finally looked at her.

"Nah, I feel fine." He looked at the guy standing next to Natalia. " Hey, I'm Ryan Wolfe." He extended his hand.

" Jason Briggs." He looked away and started tugging at Natalia's hand. "C'mon babe, lets go dance." And he dragged Natalia to the dance floor.

After about an hour later, Ryan was joined at the bar with Eric Delko, Tim Speedle and Horatio Caine. They Were talking when Ryan saw Natalia and her boyfriend going to the door and it looked to him as though Natalia didn't want to.

" 'Scuse me," he said mysteriously. He wasn't going to let Speed be the hero to the woman he loved. He hurried to the door and asked the doorman if he saw anyone matching their description. He told Ryan that they went outside. Ryan made it just in time to see Natalia pinned against the wall beating her hands off the guys back, looking, terrified. Ryan Walked up to the two, pulled him off Natalia and pinned him to the ground, hands behind his back. Natalia had made her way to the steps leading up to the hall, her face soaked in tears.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING???" Ryan shouted, his face red. Jason was fighting back.

"Ryan let him go! Please," Natalia sounded terrified, but not for herself.

Ryan let go of her attacker and walked to her. He pulled her into a hug. " Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yah, I will be," she looked at him and smiled when her eyes reached his face. The next thing they knew, Ryan was lying on the ground, bleeding from his forehead. Natalia ran to him and sat him up. " Are you alright?" she asked, worry in her voice. Tending to his wound. She took a plaster out of her purse and put it on him.

He nodded "You?" She nodded. "Natalia I was just wondering if... you know maybe you wanna go back inside with me, drown you sorrows?"

"Ryan Wolfe," she said with a mischievous smile on he face. " Are you asking me to be you date?"

"No."

" That's too bad. I might have said yes." She got up and started walking down the steps. She felt a hand on her arm.

"Natalia, wait." Ryan said, their noses barely touching. " I didn't ask you out there. That was just asking you to have a drink. As a friend. It's an experiment. If the drinks go well then maybe I will ask you out." He put his hand out for her to take

" Ok." She smiled and took his hand. " Oh and in anticipation to that date question... My answers yes." She reached up and kissed him gently on the lips and together they walked inside. Hand in hand.

Meanwhile, back in the hall, on the dance floor, were Horatio and Kate, talking and laughing. They talked about life and Ryan and the kids and Horatio's roll in all their lives. "Horatio?" Kate said pulling away from him. " I want you in their lives. They've never had a stable father figure, and I've never felt this way before.

Horatio smiled. " I understand how you feel." He led her away from the dance floor and into a quiet room. " I know we should wait until the morning to exchange gifts, but I just can't wait." He took out a present from his jacket pocket and unwrapped it. " I've always been that traditional guy. Kate Wolfe. I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life." He bent down on one knee and opened the box to Kate. " Will you marry me?" Kate looked shocked. " I know it's soon. There's still a lot of stuff to learn about each other an-" Kate knelt down and put a hand on his lips.

"Yes," she said simply. And with that she threw her arms around him and kissed him.


	5. Announcements

**Announcements... **

A week after New years, Horatio Caine entered the crime lab to see all his troops in the break room. They were all in deep conversation, no doubt trying to work out what was wrong. Horatio called them in in order to tell them the good news. That he had met the woman of his dreams and they were engaged. He asked Kate if he could tell Ryan himself and she was more then happy to let him knowing that if she did Ryan would give her the big speech about not letting anyone get hurt even though he knew Horatio was a good man.

When Horatio reached the break room all talk died down. He stayed at the door to keep it open. His whole team looked up and said hello together.

" So, why'd you call us here Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

" I'll get to that. But first I need to talk to Ryan alone," Horatio said looking at Ryan. Everyone looked at Horatio in shock of him saying Ryan and Ryan in worry but Ryan got up and walked out. They walked together in silence to Horatio's office. " You look alot happier then the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, well, I, ah. I took your advice and it worked." Horatio smiled knowing what he meant. " So what did you want to see me about?

" Ryan I should have come to you first but I was worried it might seem a bit old-fashioned."

" What? Horatio?"

" Ryan I wanted to know if it would be alright with you if I asked your sister to marry me." Ryan's mouth dropped

Back in the break room everyone was witnessing this exchange.

"Fifty bucks says he faints," Tim said to Delko.

" A hundred says he throws up," Delko retorted.

" One fifty plus a round of beer says he sits down for support," Calleigh said, joining in. Seconds later Ryan sat down in the chair behind him and the girls were happy with themselves while the boys were in deep despair at the thought of giving away cash.

Ryan looked at Horatio and started laughing. "Seriously." He stopped laughing when he saw Horatio's face. " Jesus Christ you're serious. Sorry about the whole- you know." Horatio nodded. " Well I gave you the hurting her speech- isn't it a bit too soon? What's gonna happen if she says no?"

"I'm pretty sure she won't say no."

" You asked her already didn't you." Horatio nodded again. "She said yes didn't she." Yet again, he nodded. " Well... congratulations." Ryan started laughing. "Ryan, I'd like you to be one of my best men."

"Seriously." He nodded once more. " Horatio I'd be honoured." And with that Horatio took him into a big hug while Ryan tried to fight back tears.

They made their way back to the lab and Ryan took a seat.

" As I've already told Mr. Wolfe, on Christmas Eve I asked a woman I care about deeply to be my wife and she accepted."

There were exclamations of happiness when Calliegh asked, " How come Ryan was told first?" They all looked from Calleigh to Ryan to Horatio when Horatio answers.

" The woman I asked to marry is Kate Wolfe, Ryan's sister."

There were gasps of shock as everyone turned to Ryan, who currently had his mouth full with a sandwich. " Wh?" was all he could get out. There was talk for some time when the fun was interrupted by Stetler looking for Ryan. Ryan followed obediently, patting Horatio on the back as he left. " I already asked Mister Wolfe this question but, Eric, Tim, I was hoping you would be my best men."

"H, are you serious?" Eric asked in disbelief.

" Of course we will!" Tim added. They talked for a little whle after and disbanded an hour later at 8:30, Horatio to Kate and the kids, Tim on a date with Valera, Alexx to her family, and Delko and Calliegh to dinner. The only one who stayed was Natalia who was waiting for Ryan. He arrived back at the break room at 9:00, walked straight to Natalia.

"How did the meeting go?" she asked.

" The same. I just hope next time they have some good news for me." He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"Well no news is good new, I guess. So," she said turning around and putting her arms around him, " how do you feel about the whole Horatio and your sister thing?"

"Pretty good actually. It's not as weird as I thought it would be. So, movies?" he asked moving his hand so she could grab it.

"Absolutely." She took his hand and as they began walking she rested her head on his shoulder.

Horatio arrived home, turned off all the lights, went up stairs into his room got dressed and hopped into bed with the love of his life, realising he has never been this happy and life has never been this perfect.


	6. And Plans

**A/N: Here It is my faithful readers, the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but Enjoy.. Ciao!!!**

**...And Plans**

Ryan woke up at 11 am Tuesday morning and turned to face Natalia and put his arms around her. He never thought he could have any feelings for her again let alone love her. Not after the mole. But here he was and he was happy. He had been dating Natalia for a little over a month. They practically lived together. She even gave him her side of the bed.

He loved her and he wanted her to know that, but after the events of Christmas Eve, Ryan promised himself and her he wouldn't mention anything about sleeping together until she felt ready. Yes, Ryan loved Natalia and Natalia loved him.

He got up and walked into the kitchen and went to make her breakfast in bed.

Horatio was getting dressed when he felt arms around his waist. He loved that feeling so much that when he was at work or away from Kate all he wanted was to get home and feel her arms around him. She had to hug him just before he left and right after he came home with little ones in between just to get him through the day. After he told her how much he loved them she had immediately told him he had to move in. so she could hug him every night and morning.

He turned to face her, put his arms around her and smiled. She laughed and said, " Feeling better?" as she reached up to kiss him. Their moment was broken by Horatio's phone going off.

"It's the lab."

She pulled a face. " Boys and their toys. Or chemicals. Or whatever. Breakfasts ready." As Horatio answered, she walked out of the room.

Seconds later he arrived downstairs, ready for the lab. " Hey guys," he said to the kids." "I gotta go to work.," he said to Kate as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll get something in the lab."

"OK."

" Could we get a lift to school," Lauren asked.

" Of course." He gave the boys a kiss goodbye.

" Don't forget dinner tonight." Kate said as he was heading out.

" Ohh..."

" You forgot?"

" No I didn't I just-"

" Horatio!!!"

" I'll fix it! I'll fix it! I promise. I'll see you guys tonight." He said as he ran out the door with Lauren walking behind him.

After what felt like three days in court (really only a few hours), Ryan had run to the lab not only to take his tie off and answer Horatio's page, but also to see the love of his life. When the elevator he called arrived, Natalia stepped out with kit in hand and Calleigh at her side.

" I'll be out in a sec," she said to Calleigh.

"Kay."

" Hey you. How was court?" she asked Ryan as she wrapped her arms around him.

" So boring!" he responded, putting his arms around her waist.

" Oh poor baby," she said as she kissed him. " Well maybe I could make it better. Dinner?"

Ryan smiled, which vanished as quickly as it came. " Shit. I completely forgot. I have family dinner with my sister and Horatio and his family and I can't miss it, otherwise she's gonna become a complete tyrant."

"It's OK. Some other night maybe." She smiled and kissed him quickly. " Gotta go." She began to leave but Ryan grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

" Come with me tonight."

" What? I thought you said it was family. And I thought we agreed to take it slow."

" Come on. If it makes you feel any better, it's not gonna be a big deal. Just me, Kate, the twins Lauren, Horatio and... Don't ask! Please come. Otherwise, I guess she's gonna become a tyrant and I don't think H. can handle that," he said teasingly and pulling her into a kiss.

" Oh, well... We can't have that now, can we?? You've convinced me. Pick me up at whenever?"

" 7.30 good?"

" See you then." She kissed him again, longer and then parted ways."

Ryan walked into the breakroom and found Speedle, there. Apart from Calleigh, Delko, Horatio, Alexx and Tripp, no one knew about Ryan and Natalia. Ryan wanted to tell Speed, he just didn't know how. But now he found his chance. " Hey, man. You have a second?."

" Hey Wolfe. What's up?"

" Look man I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now and ah..." But before he was finished Valera walked in.

" Hey," she said and walked past Ryan to Speed, "I just wanted to say, I had a really good time last night."

" So did I Max." She left, leaving Ryan smiling, shocked.

" Dude! You and Valera?" Ryan became wishful.

" Yeah. Why?"

" So you're not still into Nat, are you?"

" Dude, I'm over that."

" That's great because she ah , ha, she's kinda, currently, ah, unavailable. With me. And, ah, I was just worried that may-" Speed cut him off.

" You and Nat, man?"

" Look I get it if your pissed but, I really care about her, maybe more... DEFinately more."

It took Speed a second to respond. " It's good, We're good. And besides, i think Max night be more fun."

" Yeah?"

" Yeah." They hi-5ed and started talking about the best things about their girlfriends.

Horatio walked into the breakroom to find everyone but, Natalia and Ryan in there.

" Hey, we got your text. What's up?" Calleigh asked.

" Kate is cooking dinner tonight and wants me to invite my family which is what I'm doing. Any of you busy tonight?? "

" Wolfe's gonna be pissed he wasn't invited!" Delko said before Calleigh playfully hit him and Alexx shot him a look.

" We'll be there, H." Calleigh said and with that Horatio knew he had made the right choice.


	7. The Dinner Party

**THE DINNER PARTY**

Natalia waited outside in the living room as Ryan was in the bedroom , changing for what felt like the millionth time. He had tried on his tanned suit with blue shirt, black with green cashmere jumper underneath and others. He was now putting on all black with jeans. He finally came out.

" How do I look?!" He asked, spinning on his heels.

" For the thousandth time... so sexy!" She walked up to him and kissed him. She pulled back, threw her head back and laughed. " God this took longer then shopping with women!"

Ryan smiled too. " Well, that's why I always prepare hours before-hand!"

" Looking forward to tonight?"

" Surprisingly yeah! As much as I would love to stay in and play video games and watch TV all night, it should be fun. You, me, H.., Katy, Yelina, Ray and the kids! It should be a blast!"

" No sarcasm?" she asked in mock shock.

" Haha, very funny... You look very pretty by the way."

" Thank you!" She was wearing a green, knee-length dress.

They arrived at the house half an hour early. Lauren, Sam and Cole were outside, playing in the yard. The boys were wearing identical suits, much like the ones Ryan usually wore and Lauren was wearing a blue sundress.

" Nervous?" Ryan asked, cutting the ignition.

" I'm meeting your family, what do you think?" she asked.

" They'll love you!" Ryan said and placed a kiss on her cheek. They got out of the car. The twins ran up to Ryan and gave him big kisses and hugs. " Hi," he said giving Sam a kiss on the cheek. " Hi," he said as he gave Cole a kiss. He looked up and saw Lauren walking up to them. " Hey ," He said, giving her a hug.

" Hi!" she said, returning his hug. She turned to Natalia who was at Ryan's side. " Hi!" she said. " I'm Lauren."

" I'm Natalia, she said with a smile.

" Ahhhh," Lauren said with a smile. " _You're _Natalia. Uncle Ry's told me so much about you!" Natalia laughed and looked at Ryan who was blushing.

The boys looked up at Ryan. " She's pretty!" Cole said. It was Natalia's turn to blush.

" Yeah!" Sam said. " What's she doin' with you?"

" Yeah!" Cole agreed

" Ok, ouch." Ryan said. He turned to Natalia. " And these are my loving nephews, Sam..." he pointed to the boy with his hair with short hair, " and Cole." he pointed to the boy with longer hair.

" Hi," she said.

Cole stepped toward Natalia. " You can be my date to the wedding!"

Sam stepped next to Cole. " No! She can be mine!"

Ryan manoeuvred himself in-between the boys. " Sorry boys but, she's already taken!" Ryan said. The two boys turned to Ryan and glared at him.

" Y'know, if you kill him, Mom'll just kill you guys." Lauren said.

The five went into the house and were greeted by Kate and Horatio in the living room. " Hey!" They said as Kate gave Natalia a hug and Ryan and Horatio shook hands.

" It's good to see you again, Natalia!" Kate said.

" You too!"

" This is for you!" Ryan said, handing Horatio a bottle of wine. " Merry Christmas!"

" CHRISTMAS?!" the twins asked simultaneously

Ryan looked at them. " Big peoples Christmas!" he explained.

" Then why are you celebrating it?" Cole asked dryly.

" Yeah?"

Ryan looked at his sister and Horatio who looked confused. " They're mad at me!" He walked to Kate and gave her a kiss. " You look great!"

" Thank you!"

" I'll put this in the fridge!" Horatio announced. " Drinks for everyone?"

" Yes, please!"

" I'll help!" Ryan said.

" Can we come?" Sam asked.

The two men nodded and the four walked into the kitchen. The boys took a seat, Horatio put the wine in the freezer, as Ryan poured the already open bottle into four glasses. " So you and Kate plan a date yet?"

" Two months!"

Ryan looked up in shock. " Two months? Seriously?" Horatio nodded. " Wow, that's soon!"

" Yeah, well, why waste time! I love her and the kids, and it'll be small, so why wait!"

The doorbell rang. The boys heard Lauren's voice. " Hey guys come on in! Mom's in there and Horatio's this way."

They then heard Yelina. " Ray, will you bring this into your uncle, please?"

The next thing they saw Lauren and Ray walking in. "Hey Ryan, Uncle Horatio!" He handed Horatio a box of chocolates and a bottle of wine. " This is from me and mom!"

Again the doorbell rang. Ryan answered it this time. " Hi," he greeted his five friends from work, and swung on the door like a child.

" Hey!" He let them in just as Horatio and the boys came out from the kitchen. " Hey, H." Alexx said. " We weren't sure if we should bring something so we split a bottle between us!"

" Thanks!" Horatio said.

" Hey guys," Kate said as the girls came out of the room. " You're right on time! Dinner should be ready right about now!"

And it was. During dinner, the girls talked about the wedding plans, and the dresses and the maid and groomsmen, while the men tried to get sports and current affairs into the conversation.

When dinner was finished. They all went into the living room to have dessert and Kate began embarrassing Ryan by telling childhood stories about how he would sing for their aunts and uncles whenever they visited.

While everyone was laughing at him, Ryan decided to defend himself. " That's so not fair, kitty... This is your party, why am I the one being tortured here?"

It was Calleigh who answered that. " 'Cause it's fun to torture you!" she said

" She's right!" the twins said. Ryan shot them a look as everyone laughed at their agreement.

" Ohh, Ry, you're the one to blame, they get the cockiness from you!" Kate said. Ryan looked away, in fake hurt.

The party ended by 2 am. Horatio and Kate agreed to do the cleaning up in the morning as they put the kids to bed.

Ryan brought Natalia back to his. " I like your nephews!"

" Oh, yeah... I'm not too sure if they feel the same way yet!" he said sarcastically. She kissed him as they walked to the bedroom and fell asleep, fully dressed and heads pressed together.

**A/N: It's up!! Yet another chapter. The story is soon coming to a close. Just two more chapters!! PLEASE keep reading and reviewing!! Love yas**


	8. THE WEDDING!

**A?N: Shock horror!! Two chapters in one week!! I wrote it while I was supposed to be studying for my science test... yes it's test week!! : ( Here it is!**

**THE WEDDING**

Two months later...

The night before the wedding Horatio, Delko, Tripp, Ray and the twins stayed at Ryan's while Natalia, Alexx, Calleigh and Yelina stayed with Kate and Lauren.

The boys were all gathered on the living room floor playing cards: the boys drinking sodas, the men drinking beers. They talked, laughed, played and drank until they were all exhausted at twelve-thirty and decided to go to bed. Horatio took Ryan's with the twins, Tripp took the spare room, Ray took the brown leather recliner, Delko was on the floor and Ryan was on the couch. They were all sound asleep except Ryan. He had tried to sleep but had no luck with it. It wasn't that the couch was uncomfortable, it wasn't! it was that his mind was racing a mile a minute.

He thought about his whole life: his mistakes, Natalia, his family. The thing he thought about most was Kate and Horatio. He was happy for them: He knew Horatio would take really good care of her and Kate deserved something good in her life and he was glad she was finally settling down. But since she found out she was pregnant with Lauren, Ryan had always been there. He had been there when Lauren was born, when she was being beaten, when she got pregnant and had the twins. He went to every concert, games, school masses. But he realised that with Horatio around now, things would be different. He wouldn't be around as much, he wouldn't go to the parties Kate organised and was invited to anymore. She wouldn't go to him with her problems and Horatio would be there to help the kids with their homework.

He was brought back from his thoughts by foot-steps in the hall and was glad there was someone still up to take his mind off everything. He got up and walked into the kitchen and saw Horatio standing against the counter, sipping a glass of water.

" Hey!" he said grabbing a glass of his own and turning on the tap.

" Hey! Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you!" Horatio said quietly.

" No, I was already up... Couldn't sleep!" He looked at his boss, who was looking into his glass at the liquid. " H... You're not having second thoughts are you?"

" What?! No, of course not! What makes you ask that?"

" I just thought."

" No, I'm not... I was just thinking... Nerves, I guess!"

" There's nothing to be nervous about! Just take a deep breath and go with it!"

Horatio chuckled. " I guess you're right!" They were interrupted by a little voice in the doorway.

" I'm thirsty!" Cole said, rubbing his eyes.

The older men laughed. " God, if the rest of them come out for a drink, remind me never to get thirsty when I have visitors!" Ryan said, as he handed Cole the glass of water he had barely touched. They finished their drinks and went back to their rooms.

Kate sat at her make-up table in her room . All the girls were asleep after a night of laughing talking and sipping wine. Even Lauren. Kate needed two minutes to be by herself before she went to sleep, to clear her head but the same thing kept running through her head as she stared at her engagement ring:_ I'm getting married to the man I love tomorrow!_

The next morning they arrived at the church at ten o'clock. Ryan broke away from the group. He found Natalia and gave her a kiss.

" Hey! You look great!" he said.

" So do you!"

" Really I didn't get much sleep last night!"

" Missed me that much, huh?" He stayed and talked to her for a while before he left and went to find his sister. He found her other bridesmaids and Lauren in the back room.

" WOW!" he said as he saw his niece in a floral dress. He grabbed her hand and spun her around. " You look great!"

" You're quite dashing yourself! Bet you're glad you get to dance with me!"

Kate came out of the bathroom. Ryan turned and stared at his baby sister, tears in his eyes. She was wearing a bodice dress, the top sparkly and the bottom like a bell. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun under her veil. " Katy..." He couldn't find the words he wanted to say to her. He turned to the other girls. " Could you give us a sec?" The other girls walked out and Ryan pulled his sister into a hug. Both started crying.

They pulled away and started laughing. " Oh God, my makeup!" she said, going to the mirror. " I don't see why you're crying!" Ryan laughed and hugged his sister again. " What's wrong, Ry?"

" Just promise me nothing will change! I'll always be there for you!"

" Of course!" They looked at each other for a while. " OK, you have to go so my maids can finish getting ready!"

" Ohh your maids!" Ryan mimicked in a British accent.

She slapped lightly on the chest. " GO!" she ordered, pointing to the door. When he opened it she called, " and tell my soon-to-be-husband that I love him!"

Ryan rolled his eyes to heaven and ran to the alter where the others were already standing. He looked down at the half full church and realised everyone that was invited had come and he began wondering if it was because they were happy for her or wanted to see her run this time.

He took his place next to Horatio. " She says hi!" he said quietly.

" How is she?" he whispered back.

" Fine!"

" No second thoughts?"

" No... don't panic, H! Everything will be fine!"

Five minutes later the band began. First out were the Kate's friends, then Kate and Lauren walked out. Ryan didn't pay much attention to what the priest was saying, more to his sister. His baby sister was growing up and had raised three beautiful children. He didn't give her enough credit. When the priest said, " You may now kiss the bride!" Ryan looked down to where Natalia, Calleigh, Alexx and Valera were sitting with the twins behind Alexx's family and wasn't the least bit surprised to see all four women crying and the twins looking bored.

They arrived at the Hotel and Ryan made his speech. He got up and started shaking. _I hate making speeches!_ he thought as he prepared himself. " Um... I was up last night, trying to think about what to say today about Katy and Horatio that we don't already know and I couldn't come up with anything because all I could think about was this feeling I had that I was losing my baby sister and the fear that I wouldn't be able to protect her anymore. But then I remembered who it was she is marrying and I realised that my fear for her was pointless because no one in this entire universe could have picked a better match to love and to protect each other. To Kate and Horatio!" After the rest of the speeches, Horatio and Kate shared their first dance. Ryan and Natalia, Alexx and Ray Jr., Yelina and Alexx's husband, Lauren and Alexx's son and the twins and her daughter all joined them and before long the floor was crowded.

Ryan cut in and danced with Kate, while Horatio danced with Natalia. The whole team and the kids had danced with everyone else at least once that night before the married couple went on their honeymoon to New York. Lauren and the twins would stay in the hotel and in the morning would grab two weeks worth of stuff and stay at Ryan's. Ryan figured that it would be a smart idea to book a room for he and Natalia as well.

There were only a few still dancing when they were there: Calleigh and Delko, Speed and Valera and a few people Ryan recognised or didn't even know. The kids had already gone up to their room.

Ryan's forehead was pressed against Natalia's shoulder as they danced slowly to the music.

" You ok?" she asked.

" Yeah!" He pulled his head up. " Just tired!"

" Let's go upstairs!" she said.

They went over to their friends, said goodnight and went upstairs. Ryan went into the bathroom to change. When he came back out, Natalia was already in her pyjamas, sitting on the bed. When she saw him she got up. " You ok, babe?" he asked taking her by the waist. She bit her lip and nodded eagerly. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. They kissed fir a few minutes when Ryan opened his mouth to say something and she let herself in. They both moaned at the contact.

" What was that for?" he asked, when they pulled away.

" I love you!" she whispered in his ear.

Ryan looked at her. He loved her too, like crazy, but he never thought she felt the same way. Not that much. " I love you too, Nat!" he said. Natalia pulled him in for another kiss, this time slipping her hands under his shirt and pulling it over his head. Ryan pulled away and looked at her. " I want you!" she said as though she were desperate to be with him. She slipped her hands under her own shirt and pulled it over her head. and kissed him again.

" OK!" he said, picking her up and lifting her towards the bed before they both collapsed on the bed, bed sheets, pants, underwear and their bodies in an entanglement.

That night as they lay in each others arms, Ryan knew that he couldn't ask her to marry him, at least not yet. But he could ask to move in with him. She took his face in her hands and began placing small wet kisses all over his face, saying that she would move in with him constantly!!

**A/N: YAYYYYYYYY!! Horatio happily married with kids, Ryan and Natalia... what more could you want. Just one more chapter and you find out and then I'm done.**


	9. Epilouge

**A?N: Here it is... the final Chap!**

**EPILOGUE!**

Five months later..

Ryan was beginning to worry about Natalia. She was up and sipping herbal tea every morning when he woke up for the past month. She was distant with him and she looked pale. He tried convincing her to go see a doctor and she didn't agree until earlier that day, when she threw up. It hadn't been Ryan who forced her out the door but Alexx and Calleigh. Ryan told them to meet him at the lab to tell him the news.

They had been gone nearly two hours without so much as a phone call and Ryan began to worry even more. He picked up his cell and dialled Natalia's number.

Back at the apartment, Natalia, Calleigh and Alexx looked at the vibrating phone. Calleigh picked it up and checked the caller ID. She looked up at Natalia. Her face was tense and she had bags under her eyes.

" It's Ryan?" she said, not only stating it but asking if she should answer it.

Natalia just shook her head. She got up from her seat and started pacing. " How long has it been?" she asked.

" It should be done, honey," Alexx said. Natalia walked up to the island and closed her eyes before she picked up the blue and white stick. She opened her eyes, took one look and smiled. She quickly turned around and showed her best friends the result. Both women's mouths dropped. They got up, grabbed her arm for a better look and quickly pulled Natalia into a tight hug.

" Hey guys, I'm home," Horatio called as he placed his coat on the coat hanger by the door. He went into the kitchen where he found his three step-children preparing dinner for their mother.

" Hey!" Lauren said, not looking up from the dish she was stirring.

" Something smells good. Where's your mother?" he asked as he smiled at his step sons.

" Living room," they said, at the same time.

Horatio made his way into the living room. He found his wife, sitting on the floor in front of the fire, leaning up against the couch. She had a book in one hand and a cup of what he assumed was tea in the other. He walked over to her placed a hand on her shoulder and sat next to his wife. " Hi, honey." he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She put her stuff on the floor and wrapped her arm around his waist. " Hi. How was work?" she asked looking at him.

He smiled. " We got the bad guy!"

" I knew you would!" she exclaimed, and tightened her grip.

" How are we today?" he asked placing his arm around her shoulder as he took a sip of her tea.

" We..." she said, touching her stomach, "... are doing great!" She laughed as he bent down and started talking to her stomach.

" Hey guys!" Lauren called from the kitchen. Horatio stood first and helped his wife up. she wrapped one arm around his waist as she held her other to her bump.

When Ryan got home that day, he rushed inside and the anxiety he had been feeling all day grew. He saw his love pacing back and forth, fidgeting with her hands and stopping when she saw him.

" Hey babe." she said taking a few steps to him.

" What did the doctor say?" he asked, pulling her into a hug.. " Is everything OK?"

" Ryan, honey, calm down... I didn't go!" she said. " I didn't need to."

" What you didn't go? Nat, are you crazy? It could be bad... it could be real bad!" he panicked.

" Ryan, it's ok, really! I, um, I took a test," she said as she glanced to the island.

Ryan looked too, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. " What?" She pulled out of his arms and picked up the stick she had peed on earlier and held it up for him to see. There were two blue vertical lines on the screen in the middle. Ryan looked at her confused. " Nat..."

Natalia bit her lower lip and smiled. " Ryan... I'm pregnant!" she said, jumping up and down as she said it.

" Wh-" Ryan said as he looked at Natalia. He let a smile spread across his face as he pulled Natalia back into his arms and kissed her again anf again, while she cried and laughed at the same time.

**A?N: Oh god... My first fic id finally complete!! It took some time, but there it is. **

**I was thinking about doing like an alternate NEW FAMILY MEMBER, unfortunately no Ryan/ Natalia. **

**Both couples are having a baby... or is one of them having more?? Chances of a sequel are very high! But it will only be when I have a few more projects done. Maybe sometime this summer, when I have more spare time!!**

**Hope you enjoyed and hugs and kisses to all my faithful readers. Please, Please, Please keep reading my stuff and remember... the purple blue button at the bottom of the window is your friend... push it!**


End file.
